Put A Smile On Me
by AtUFrEdDiE
Summary: Mitchie sends Mikayla a message. Mitchie and Mikayla friendship. Don't like. Don't read. Reviews welcome. No longer a one-shot. Mostly short chapters. COMPLETED
1. Dork

**Just a one-shot. I didn't spell check or nothing. Just wrote it. And posted it. Inspired by my life. **_**And this one girl.**_** I used Mikayla and Mitchie, because I think it kinda fits Demi/Selena best. Considering there lives. **

Mikayla's POV

It's amazing what she does to me. She makes me feel on top of the world, for so silly reasons.

Being apart from her, it drives me crazy. It'd been almost two months since we'd seen each other. She's on tour, living out her dream. I'm here. Filming. Working. Wishfully dreaming…?

And just when I feel like I haven't seen her or heard from her, she manages to show up.

Like a few months back. When we had that four day campaign thing with the whole Disney cast. Stars from every show got together to support "Friends For Change"

She's missed the first 3 days, and honestly, I'd wished to see her. Wished she's see me. But when she wasn't there, I didn't have to worry about missing her. I could be myself, well, part of myself.

And then, that night when I went home, I was laying in my bed, when she crossed my mind. I'd missed seeing her. Hearing her voice. Seeing her smile. Making her laugh. I feel asleep thinking about her.

And the next day, she's shown up. Late. With Miley. But still. When I saw her, I couldn't keep my eyes away. She was sitting behind me, so I switched with David so I had a better view. Just seeing her made me feel happy.

But then when she came up to ask me if I knew where she was supposed to be, I barely managed to stutter out a, "I-I'm not sure. But I'll keep my eyes open."

Thinking back, that didn't even make sense. But I was too…_something_…to think. She was wearing the beanie I'd picked out for her. Green. And the green jacket, which I only knew the reason to her buying.

We weren't the closest. Like we used to be. But, still, we had a bond.

When I went home that night, knowing I wouldn't see her for god knows how long, it didn't matter. Because, I was still in that _after high stage_. Where nothing really mattered. Nothing could make me feel any less down. Like she's told me, happens after being on stage.

And then I dreamt her. Her beautiful face. The dream was just me telling some stupid joke, only she would understand, and her laughing at it.

I'd woken up with a smile on my face, then trudged along the rest of the day like normal.

_Stupid cute. _

Now she manages to do it to me again.

I'm sitting at my desk, after a particularly long day. I quickly sign on to messenger, only to see a new message from her.

Oh, and one from Jennifer. I read Jennifer's first, typing in a quick reply. Jenn, manages to make me smile, but I smile just thinking of opening hers.

A part of me hopes it a long email, telling me how much she misses me, and want to hang out, or something. That part of me likes to dream.

Hesitantly clicking on the message, I read her sentence.

_haha, they had black and white ones since forever. Dork. . _

It's enough to confuse me, till I realize she's referring to my person message thing. I'd open a pack of trail mix earlier on to find black and white m&m's along with all the colors. I quickly typed in, "I didn't know they made black and white m&m's…"

The message it self it short and sweet. And makes me smile again. Knowing that she took the time to read my silly message, and that, hey, maybe she reads all of them. All the cryptic ones, and the silly ones.

I can't decide if I should reply back, or if I should just leave it at that. If I reply back, what would I say?

_Hey I miss you_. No that's out, I can't seem clingy.

_Hey! In my defense, chocolate's never been my thing_. Oh, who am I kidding, I love chocolate. I'd loved giving them to her also.

I decide to settle for,

_Hey it's been awhile. How's it going? _

She knows I like knowing if she's ok and stuff. But it still takes me like, 3 minutes to hit send. And after I can't decide if I want to regret that, or get over it. She may not even read it. Running through all the bad things she could think, all the stupid things she may think of me.

But it's too late now. The cyber world has taken the message, and it will put a smile on her beautiful face. Just like she put a smile on me.

**Short. I know. Tell me what ya think. Thanks. **


	2. Howdy Partner

**Ok. So, I'm gonna continue. This one is short. Most of them will be. **

**Here We Go Again. :P**

She's always awake at ungodly hours. It's one of the things we have in common. Staying up late texting, silly jokes or talking about crappy days. Its fun, and kept us going.

Its late that night that I get the text.

_Howdy Partner_

I hadn't really expected any form of contact. But it felt good to know that she's still talking to me.

_Hey ___

I quickly type back, not wanting to let her go so soon.

_It's late. _

_Really? I hadn't noticed…:P_

_You know what I mean. What ya doing?_

_Talking to u. Nothin' else. U? _

_Devoting my night to catching up with u. _

I smile. What started as bantering, ended up being meaningful.

_Awesome. So, how've you been? _

_Oh, the usual, touring, fans. No big deal. U?_

_The usual. Work. Music. Sleep. Think. _

_You think too much, babe._

There's the nickname. Always in late night conversations. It's like we're in the same room catching up. It feels as if we've been in close contact for ever.

_I know._

_I'm hungry. _

_It's midnight, that means, peanut butter and milk. _

_Ummm…sounds good. Come make it for me?_

_I'd love to. Where are you?_

_Virginia. _

_Sorry babe. By the time I get there, it'll be lunch. _

_I know. I can dream can't I._

What exactly is she dreaming about? I receive another text from her.

_I've missed you. And these meaningless texts. _

_Me too. ___

_Whatdaysay? _

_Um? Mitch, to what? xD_

_Haha, ooops. Hold on. _

I wait a few minutes and then get the call. I was expecting that. She'll never know.

_Hey._

Gosh. How I've missed her voice.

_I believe we already covered that._

_You're right._

The line is silent for a while. No need to talk. Just a comfortable silence.

_So you were…_

_So listen Kayla…_

We both start talking at the same time, causing her to giggle. I love her giggle. I've missed her giggle.

_You go first. _

_After you._

Wow. Our brains are in sync even if the rest of us.

_Seriously. _

_I know. Go ahead. _

_Ok, so I was thinking._

_That's a first. _

_Mikayla!_

_Sorry! Continue. _

She laughs before continuing.

_So I'm on tour. And we'll I miss you. And I- I wanna see you. Like, badly. _

I bet she can hear me smiling.

_So, I was thinking, that, maybe, I don't know, if you, might, maybe, um…_

_Just say it already! The anticipation is killing!_

_Haha, ok, um…would u…like to come visit me on tour? _

My heart stopped beating. Yes! Yes! Just say yes! Why can't I answer!

_Kayla?_

_Ugh….yeah. Su-sure! Ye-ah. Definitely. When? Where? _

_Slow down, kiddo. I was thinking maybe this Friday, so we could have the weekend?_

_Whatdaya say?_

_Yeah! I'll get to see my favorite rockstar!_

_Please. I'm the only rockstar you know._

_Yeah. And you're my favorite. _

_Please, Mikayla, you're swelling my ego._

_Your ego's big enough._

_Right! So don't swell it._

_But, really, Mitchie. You're amazingly talented. I'm so proud of you. _

_Thanks, cheeseball. _

_No problem, princess. _

We both giggle a little, and then fall into another silence. A few minutes pass, until she sighs.

_Gotto go already?_

_Yeah. I'm sorry. _

_It's ok. _

_This was nice._

_Yeah. Lets do it again sometime. _

_Def. Hey remember, this weekend._

_How could I forget? U, like, just told me. _

_Please, don't forget._

_Quoting your own lyrics, Mitch, that's kinda lame._

_Dork._

_Get some sleep. _

_You too._

_Hey, you need it more._

_Alright, Mik. Night._

_Night._

_Love you. _

_L-love you, mo-more. _

_Goodnight._

_Sleep tight._

_Don't let,_

_THE BED BUGS BITE. _

We chorus in on the last part, before breaking into giggles. One more goodnight and I hang up. Looking at the ceiling, thinking back to the conversation.

I fall asleep. Smiling. The last thing i heard before I fell asleep;

' _Love You.'_

**Alright! I wrote another one. Inspired by **_**her**_** again. Except our conversation didn't go so awesome. Hope you guys liked it. Reviews are awesome. **


	3. I'm Gonna Find Another You

One new message. About 2 hours ago.

I check to see who it is, and if someone had needed help 2 hours ago.

Mitchie.

_What movie should I go see? ___

I probably missed my chance at suggesting we go together. But I reply anyway.

_Ooops. Um, wat movie did u c, since I'm 2 L8 to help. :P _

_Oh. Hey, ____ I was going, but cing a movie alone is kinda lame. ___

_I could have gone. _

_I asked, but got no reply._

_Sorry. _

_Its ok. So….wassup?_

_Not much. We should hang._

It bugs me how much I have to ask, its like I'm begging. I hope she doesn't feel like I am.

_Mnnmmhmmn….we should. ___

Yeah! She's not utterly freaked at my want to see her.

_Well, you tell me what you want to do. And I'll try to make it work. _

_Smooth. When an idea comes to mind, ill let ya know. Anything happen w/u recently?_

_I'll let ya know when I c u. How bout' u?_

_Got a boyfriend! Today makes it a month! Aww..xD _

I stare at my phone for two minutes before it beeps again. I check it. I don't know what emotion I was feeling. But I know it wasn't anything negative. Just…kinda…calm.

_I koud talk about him for ever…..xDDDDD… _

I guess it's time I end this conversation. Too much for one day.

_Well I guess u'll have to tell me alllll about him later. Cuz I gots to go. _

_Ok, lets go somewhere tomorrow. I wanna see you. _

_Sure. I'll pick you up. When?_

_1:45?_

_Sure. C U then. Bye._

_Chaight. Laterzzz._

I managed to score my self a date. That's kinda good. Except she'll be talking all about this guy all the time.

What the hell did I get myself into?

dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds

the next day was certainly difficult. To start I woke up late and got dressed really quickly. I didn't think I looked to bad, but then I didn't think I looked to great either. Oh well. I didn't feel…I don't really know what I was feeling.

I drove to her house, all the while thinking about the past. And her. I was glad I'd get to be friends with her again. I just wish it could be more. I know it won't though, so I'm going to just try and be normal around her.

I text her quickly and a few minutes later she's walking out the door. She looks really good. I can't help but smile when I see her. She's wearing a shirt, almost similar to mine. Except I have my button down plaid shirt open, showing my band tee underneath. I've got on jeans. She looks so good.

I get out of the car and go to her side of the car. She embraces me quickly, kissing me cheek. She says something, but I don't really hear it.

"Are you listening to me?"

I blush. And open her door for her. She steps in and I wink at her.

"Hey." I start the car and take off. I don't really know where I'm going, but she might.

"How've you been?" she timidly asks.

"I've been good. How bout you? Keepin' busy, I assume."

"Well…."

"just spill."

"he's great. I've known him for a while. We used to hang out all the time! I really missed him. So when he came back I was so excited! I waited like 3 years for him! And now he's back. I really like him. He…he…I think I love him…Kayla."

I smile at her. She's so happy. I think I'm over her. Almost at lease.

"It must be nice."

She smiles softly at me, "You know, they're out there. You might not have met that person, but you will, Mik. I know you will. You're an amazing person."

"Thanks, Mitchie."

"You know I love you. I'll always be there for you. Just keep that in mind."

"I love you too. That'll never change."

"I know."

We drive in silence, save for the soft radio playing in the background. It's nice.

A few minutes later we end up at the coffee shop. I love this coffee shop, and so does she.

We climb out and walk in the shop.

"How did you know?"

"Huh?"

"Josh. He works here."

"What? Wait, who's Angel?"

"My boyfriend. He works here."

Her face lights up as she sees him walking up to us. I smile at the look on her face.

I look at him as he walks up to her. Ignoring his boss calling him to get back to work, he walks up to her and smiles at her. He talks her hand in his and kisses her cheek. They look so in love.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Who's this?"

He turns to me, and the recognizes me. "Mikayla? Is…is that you?"

"Yeah. Yeah it is. Wha…I can't….Hi!"

"Wait! You two know each other?" Mitchie is clearly confused.

"Yeah. We used to work together. For his mom. How is your mom?"

"Oh she's fine. Thanks, Gosh. I haven't seen you in so long."

He pulls me into a hug and I smile into his shoulder. This guy used to be my crying shoulder, of course he never really knew what I was crying about. I know she will be safe with him. He would never break her heart. He's been through so much, and he is such a great guy.

"Well Mitch, you sure know how to pick em'. This one's a keeper. He's really nice."

"Yeah, I know." She walks into his arms, and puts her back against her chest. He puts his chin on her head lightly.

My phone beeps in my pocket and I fish it out.

It's Nate. I smile as I read his message. He wants to hang out with me.

"Listen, Mitch, I…I gotto run."

"Ok that's cool. I think i'll wait here. Josh gets off in a little, right?"

She asks him and he smiles at her, whispering something in her ear. She blushes lightly and I notice her lacing fingers with his. I smile at them.

"Alright, then. I'm gonna go. It was nice catching up Mitch. Let's hang out again later. Yeah?"

"Yes! I would love to." She gets out of Josh's arms and quickly hugs me.

"Cool" I hug her back and whisper in her ear, "Thanks."

I let go of the hug and walk to the front of the shop, throwing a bye over my shoulder.

As I'm about to walk out, she calls out to me.

"Mikayla."

"Yeah?"

"Tell Nate I said hi."

She winks at me, and I smile. She always knew something I didn't.

"Go get em'" she mouths and I roll my eyes. "Call me later?"

"Definitely." And them I'm out of the shop.

I don't think I'm completely over her, but I am definitely not into her anymore. Seeing how happy Josh made her made me happy. And I know she's in good hands.

I turn on the radio, a bit louder now as John Mayer's voice fills the car.

_It's really over_

_You made your stand_

_You got me crying_

_As was your plan_

_But when my_

_Loneliness is through_

_I'm gonna find another you._

"Yeah, I'm gonna find another you"

**FIN.**

**Yep. It didn't really go as I wanted it, but I knew this one wouldn't have a happy ending. This is over now. I like the ending of this one though. **

**Let me know what you guys think. I know, I know, it's not what you expected, but I've got another story coming soon, and I've still got "I'll Be There" which iscoming to and end, but will have a sequel. **

**Like I said in the beginning, this story wasn't planned. It was a spur of the moment thing, and I am quite happy with how it ended. **

**Alright guys, thanks so much. Please review, I want to know if I am hated as an author now. :p**


End file.
